The widespread availability of computer devices capable of communicating with each other through communication networks (e.g., the Internet) facilitates online shopping and electronic commerce (“e-commerce”). For example, consumers can shop for items (e.g., products and/or services) in online marketplaces. Purchased products can be shipped directly to the consumers. For many consumers, online shopping can be more convenient and more efficient than visiting brick-and-mortar stores in person.
The availability of networked computer devices also facilitates the sharing of ratings and reviews of items by consumers. For example, many online marketplaces permit users to submit ratings and reviews of items, which other users can view when deciding whether to purchase the items.